Waiting Room
by Purple Glass Roses
Summary: The men of Roy Mustang's unit were, once again, waiting to hear news of their youngest member, Edward Elric. **Takes place post-Manga/hood**


The group of soldiers standing in front of the observation window were not strangers to waiting for news in a hospital. Over the years this group, in particular, was known to spend hours waiting for any news from doctors and nurses about the youngest of their team. It was quite common for them to spend that time wondering how they were going to react to the news. This time, however, was quite different.

The men of Roy Mustang's unit were, once again, waiting to hear news of their youngest member, Edward Elric. But he wasn't hurt. He wasn't causing them any worry. Hell, he wasn't even the patient.

The door on the other side of the observation room opened and the very person they were waiting for walked in. A nurse walked in with him, pointing towards the window, telling the young man something they couldn't hear. He looked up and they could see how tired he looked. He offered them a smile and a tiny wave anyway before turning his attention back to the nurse.

Mustang's team watched as the nurse weaved through the room, before stopping at a tiny box nearest the window. Almost hesitantly, Edward followed her, an anxious look that they just weren't used to seeing on his face.

"Kid looks like he's going to crap his pants," Breda snorted. The others laughed, never taking their eyes away from Edward.

"I don't blame him," Havoc said, "If it were me in there, I would look like that too."

Mustang smirked. "You'd have to keep a girl first before you were in that situation, Captain." Once again the others laughed, as Havoc pouted something about "conniving Brigadier Generals always stealing them away from me."

Edward appeared to be debating about picking up the contents, his hands extended before he pulled them back. The nurse's smile spoke volumes of the amount of times she'd witnessed this behavior. She placed an encouraging hand on Edward's shoulder, and nodded. Edward spoke, but they still couldn't hear the words.

"I still can't believe that Edward was the first of us," Falman said thoughtfully. Fuery nodded.

"I can't believe it happened to Edward at all," Breda said.

"I'm not really surprised. Now that everything has been set to right, I'm more surprised it hasn't happened sooner," Hawkeye said, he eyes gentle as she observed Edward talking to the contents of the box.

The nurse left the room, patting Edward once more before leaving him to his devices. Edward was bent over the tiny box. His face held a serene look as he spoke. No one could hear the words he was saying, but he suddenly stood up from the box, looking dazed, and they could make out what he was saying by reading his lips.

_"I'm your dad."_

Once those words left his mouth, Edward seemed to come to the decision that it was ok to pick up what was in the tiny box - the tiny hospital bassinet. Bending down, he carefully pulled a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. He brought the bundle to his face, placing a kiss on the tiny form in his arms. From where they stood, Mustang's team could see the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Hawkeye and Fuery both let out tiny exclamations, while the others broke into smiles. Even Mustang's smirk morphed into a look of genuine ease.

"He's so beautiful!" Fuery uttered. Havoc laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

"I wonder what kind of father he'll be," Breda mused. They all looked at one another in either concern or fear. The thought of Edward Elric as a father never actually having crossed any of their minds. The thought of Edward Elric as a father to Winry Rockbell's child never crossed their minds.

"I think he'll be a great father," a voice called out from the other side of the room. They all turned from the observation window to face Alphonse Elric. He approached the group quickly, a large smile, one they have all grown quite accustomed to seeing, on his face. Next to him was the young Xingese princess, Mei Chang, clasping his hand in her own. She nodded her head at the group.

"You are aware that we're speaking about your brother, correct?" Mustang said, shaking Alphonse's extended hand. The young blond merely laughed. "He isn't exactly know for gentleness and maturity."

Edward looked up, smiled brightly at his brother, lifting his arms a bit to show off his son. He motioned with his head for Alphonse to enter the room. Alphonse smiled back and nodded. Before entering the room, he turned back to the group of soldiers, a smirk that would make Edward proud replacing his gentle smile.

"Of course he'll be a great father. After all, he raised me, and I turned out just fine." Alphonse and Mei were led to the other side of the door by the nurse who entered with Edward, while Mustang's men all stood there in silence considering his comment. They tended to forget that, despite having spent years as a soul bound to a suit of armor, Alphonse was essentially raised by his older brother.

The younger Elric brother and his princess entered the observation room. The nurse smiled at Edward, and _I told you so_ visible in her look. She left as Alphonse accepted the bundle Edward placed in his arms with care. Mei had the same look on her face as Hawkeye held not a few moments ago, as Alphonse said something to his brother. They watched as the tears finally fell from Edward's eyes, before he turned to the group, beaming.

Mustang's eyes caught his, and the older man nodded. The rest of the group waved, before making their way from the hospital. They had gotten the news about their youngest member, despite his no longer actually being a member of the military, which they were waiting for.

* * *

AN: This didn't actually have a point, I just wanted to write something where Al could say that line.

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa._


End file.
